Beauty and the Dork
by POPpop
Summary: RLNT Lupin has gone back to teaching at Hogwarts, but is having an unusual problem with his students. Enter Tonks. Rated T for some, er, suggestions.


_Author's Note: This idea came to me while reading the sixth Harry Potter book for the fifth time. It's my first so please be kind._

Remus Lupin set down his briefcase and fumbled for the key to his flat. However before he could insert it into the keyhole the door was suddenly flung wide open, catching him square in the shins.

"Ow!" he cried, but had no time for further words before Nymphadora Tonks' lips were on his in a passionate snog that made him instantly forget the throbbing pain in his leg. He closed his eyes and parted her lips with his tongue. She moaned into his mouth. Smiling mischievously to himself Lupin reached around and snatched up his pink haired young wife. She giggled into his mouth and let go of the door, reaching up her free hand to run it through his thick hair. He quickly slid into the fault before the door could close on them, then suddenly remembered his briefcase still sitting there in the hall. Too late he made a grab for it and only succeeded in toppling over against the door, bringing Tonks down with him.

Once they had untangled themselves and Tonks had stopped snorting with laughter Remus opened the door, snatched up his briefcase and then turned to his still helplessly giggling wife.

"I'm going to have to get used to your, er, _enthusiastic _greetings aren't I?" he teased, rubbing his leg and his door where he had bumped them. He smiled at her. Gosh, she was beautiful. He told her so as he stood up and helped her to her feet.

Her only response was to reach over and plant another one on him, softly playing with his chest with her fingers.

"I could get used to this part though," he said huskily, before trailing small kisses down her neck.

"Soyoufisday" came Tonks' muffled voice as she searched under the couch for her bra.

"What's that?" asked an amused Remus as he buttoned up his shirt.

"I said, 'How was your first day?'" she repeated straightening up and hooking the clasp to the lacy fabric.

"Oh, well…" he seemed unsure exactly what to say, "It was…okay."

"What happened?" she asked, now pulling on her Weird Sisters t-shirt.

"Well, I got the feeling that my students thought I was a bit…"

"Dorky, old, weird?"

He pouted at her. "You don't seem surprised."

She laughed softly before reaching up to kiss his cheek, "I'm kidding honey. You are the sexiest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I know."

"Your DADA teacher was like a hundred years old, " he said ruefully, "And he was bald and had bad teeth."

"Oh yeah," she mused with a dreamy look, "Well maybe the second sexiest DADA teacher…"

"Hey!" he said but he was laughing too. "I guess I can't blame them for thinking I'm old, Tonks, I've got you to thank for, like, half these grey hairs."

She laughed and kissed him again, then she let go of his shirt and walked into the kitchen.

"Anyway, I just got the feeling they think I'm not cool enough," he said following after her, "They just thought I was some old, weird bloke shoving a grindylow in their face."

"Did you try hexing one of them?" Tonks said innocently.

"Tonks!" he said laughing, "You know that's Mad-Eyes thing, besides I'm serious. I've got a reputation to live up to, after all I'm am a Marauder you know."

"I'm just kidding honey," Tonks said. "I know you want your students to like you."

"No, not really, " he said, "I don't care if they hate me or not but I don't want them to think I'm not 'with it'." As he said it he wiggled his hips a bit. Tonks started laughing again.

"Hey," Remus said, feigning injury, "What are you laughing at."

She snickered. "It's a good thing you married someone like me," she said, indicating her vivid pink hair, 'It makes people stop staring at you."

Suddenly Lupin could swear he saw a light bulb pop up over his wife's head. She glanced at him and grinned mischievously.

"What are you planning?" he asked in a warning tone. But she just put a finger over her lips.

"You'll find out soon enough," she said. And he knew he wouldn't get any more out of her than that.

The next day Lupin was halfway through his first class and sure that his previous thought had been correct. The students, especially the Slytherins, were blatantly sniggering at his every movement. He tried everything to impress them but to no avail. Suddenly there came a knock on his door.

"Come in,' he said wearily, while his students looked on curiously. The door swung open and everyone's jaw dropped.

Standing in the doorway was the most gorgeous girl any of them had ever seen. Her long, shimmering blonde hair fell waist length and framed a heart shaped face with two sparkling ice-blue eyes, a perfectly proportioned nose and small bow lips that were curved upward in a seductive smile. She was wearing tight-fitting ice-blue dress robes that matched her eyes perfectly and had a slit up one side, letting a long, slender, tanned leg to show. The class was captivated by her beauty and as she began to talk, in a low, sexy purr, more than one boy felt his heart skip a beat.

"Oh!" she said, not sounding shocked at all, "I didn't know you had a class right now, _Remus_." Coming off her lips the name sounded positively delicious as she gently rolled the _R_ and hissed slightly at the _s_. The whole class turned to their professor to see what he thought of all this.

To their utmost surprise a small bemused smile was playing about his lips. They had expected their dorky professor to be dazzled by this beautiful creature, awkward and shy around this girl so far out of his league. Instead he looked cool and confident and when he spoke his voice held not the slightest tremor.

"Oh, well I didn't expect you so soon." He replied. "Would you like to step inside my office for a moment? I'm sure my students won't mind waiting for a few minutes."

The girl smiled seductively at him and walked into his office, small hips wiggling enticingly.

"I'll only be a few minutes class," Lupin said, drinking in their shocked expressions, "Why don't you get started on tonight's homework, a brief report on the history of hinky punks, page 288 in you textbooks. Then he turned and practically waltzed into his office. The class just looked at each other. What was that about?

After he had closed the door and put a silencing charm on it Lupin and the woman both burst out laughing, for it was indeed Tonks, in one of her Metamorphamagi disguises.

"You should have seen their faces when I walked in!" she howled, "I thought a couple of the boys were going to wet themselves.

"You do make a very good Veela, _Tonks_," He said, imitating her pronunciation of his name. "You could have fooled me if I didn't know those robes. Gosh, you are brilliant, that was great."

Stifling a couple of last giggles, she sidled up to him and positioned her face very close to his.

"Don't I get a kiss for helping my husband look cool in front of his class?" she whispered before reaching up and lightly brushing his lips with hers. He responded by gathering her up in his arms and claiming her small rosebud mouth in his own.

Outside the class wondered what had happened to their professor, he had been in there for ten minutes already. Suddenly the door creaked open and the girl strode out giggling in her low, little voice and _buttoning her top._ They just stared at her and then at Lupin who walked out a minute later, hair mussed and with a trace of lipstick on his own lips. He walked her to the door and there, in full view of everybody, she grabbed his tie and pulled him back down to her lips for a full two minutes worth of passionate snogging. Then with a wink she let go of the tie, opened the door and strode out.

Not missing a beat and seemingly oblivious to his students wide open eyes and mouths he smiled at them.

"Now, where were we?"

And from that day forth, as gossip spread and speculations ran high, no one at Hogwarts ever thought of Professor Remus John Lupin as dorky again.

AN: So what do you think? Like it, hate it, waiting outside my house with a strait jacket? Review or I put a skrewt in your cereal.


End file.
